Only one procedure is known for the stamping of textile materials from photocopies, which consists of using a transfer paper, previously chemically treated, before passing it through the conventional photocopier.
This special transfer paper, once photocopied, is then dry stamped, in the color photocopier and upon the fabrics selected.
This procedure does still feature a number of inconveniences for its practical use, such as:
The damage caused in the copier due to the continuous use of chemically treated paper. PA1 Fabric stamping is very superficially effected, and therefore resistance of the transferred image to consecutive garment washing is very low. PA1 The selectivity of the procedure, given that the stamping may not be effected upon all kind of materials. PA1 The high cost of the chemically treated paper.
Up to date there is no knowledge of any type of procedure allowing image transfer upon all kinds of textile material, inexpensive, such as that using normal photocopier paper and effecting fluid based stamping, so that it penetrates deeply into the fabric, thus facilitating transfer maintenance over consecutive washing.